The objective of this research project is to define the manner in which maternal factors regulate the growth and development of the embryonic, fetal and infant nervous system. Using biochemical, neurosurgical and pharmacological approaches we plan to determine the manner in which trans-placental factors interact with endogenous embryonic factors to regulate the normal development of the sympathetic nervous system.